Episode 0344
*Ernie sings "Dee, Dee, Dee" with Cookie Monster's help. *The Mad Painter #4 *Kermit's Lectures: Kermit teaches Grover to read the word "NO". *Molly finds two packages in the mailbox with no addresses on them. Although both packages have brown wrapping paper around them and are the same shape, one is big and the other is small, one has string around it and the other doesn't, one has few stamps on it and the other has lots of stamps on it. By observing these differences, Big Bird decides which of the two packages he intended to mail to his Granny Bird. *David has a square which is made in such a way that he can pull on two sides of it and they extend to make a rectangle. When he pushes them back in, it becomes a square again. *Wally and Ralph solve the problem of how to keep a swinging door open as they attempt to carry a heavy plant out of the room. *Mr. Hooper points out all the objects around that represent the number 4 -- there are four toy horses, each one has four legs, and there are four boxes which they fit into. Rafael repeats the skit in Spanish. * Everything is getting wet, because it's raining and a window is stuck open. But Ernie explains that he can't fix it now because he'd get wet in all that rain. When the rain stops, he explains to Bert that since it's not raining anymore, nothing's getting wet, and there's no reason to fix it. *Cartoon: D is for Dart *Cartoon: Speech Balloon: D -- Dog (role reversal between man and dog) *Cartoon: Two boys notice a D, saying it looks fat. A resonant voice (Gary Owens) informs them that it's the letter D. This leads to a jazzy story about a dog who digs for dice, wins a duck, and buys a dinosaur with a dime. Moral: "If you dig a dinosaur, drop your duck for a dime." *Cartoon: Donnie Budd counts four lions. *The Muppets appear in a "D" quickie. *Cartoon: A small man and his assistant Dudley attempt to demonstrate both the capital and lower-case letter D. *Molly teaches the kids about rhyming with some pictures with key rhyming words between them. *A rabbit named Howie comments on Cookie Monster's poem about cookies. *Film: Counting 4 penguins. *Cartoon: "I am dry, they are wet." -- A man fishes on a dock and catches a shark. *Cartoon: "I am dry, he is wet." -- A man gets wet from a dog in a washtub. *Cartoon: "I am dry, they are wet." -- A man is forced into a swimming pool. *Cartoon: "I am dry, they are wet." -- A beachcomber is doused by the ocean. *Cartoon: "I am dry, he is wet." -- A girl gets a bath from an elephant that is getting washed. *Cartoon: "I am dry, they are wet" -- A man gets blown away in the rain with his umbrella. __NOWYSIWYG__ 0344